1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replaceable ground engaging tip and a wear resistant insert therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a replaceable ground engaging tip including a wear resistant insert for use on a ground engaging planting/seeding tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proper depositing of seeds and fertilizer into a v-shaped furrow formed in the soil requires special care in handling the seeds and the fertilizer and in maintaining the sidewalls of the furrow to ensure that the seed and the fertilizer are deposited within the v-shaped furrow at the proper depth. The agricultural industry is striving toward larger and more efficient one pass seeder systems for minimal tillage and no-till seeding. Furthermore, the agricultural industry is striving to increase the life of the seeder parts thereby increasing efficiencies in seed placement, crop yields, planting time and decreasing overall maintenance of the planters.
It will be appreciated that if any part of a seed boot is in a worn condition, loose soil from the sidewalls of the v-shaped furrow may spill into the furrow before the seed and fertilizer are deposited or the seed and fertilizer may be blown or bounced around or out of the furrow, such that the seed and fertilizer are prevented from being deposited in the furrow or from reaching a proper planting depth.
Replacement of any part of a seed boot results in lost planting time and reduced cost efficiency. Previous attempts to improve the wear life of a seed boot have met with limited success.
To address the foregoing concerns, the present invention includes wear resistant inserts of a specific geometry secured to a replaceable ground engaging tip of a seed boot.
The present invention is directed to a ground engaging tip for a seed boot.
An exemplary embodiment of the invention includes a ground engaging tip including a conical shape member formed of three generally planar shape side surfaces wherein two of the side surfaces meet to form an inclined leading edge extending from a tip of the conical shape member; and at least one wear resistant insert secured to the leading edge of the ground engaging tip, the insert comprising a generally elongated bar having a leading end, a trailing end and three connecting side surfaces, a first side, second side and third side, to form a bar having a generally triangular cross-section, wherein the leading end of the bar is angled.